


Triplet Tango: Headcanons for Days

by WingsOfRhapsody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All of them need love, Attack of the Sudden Boner, Ben Solo is the oldest and a smarmy suave jockbro, Dinner dates, F/M, First Dates, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Funny? Maybe; I've got dry humor, Kylo Ren is a great cook, Kylo is the middle child and a neurotic perfectionist, M/M, Matt the Radar Technician is a nerd and the youngest, Multi, Triplet tomfoolery, You're cute and trying your best, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfRhapsody/pseuds/WingsOfRhapsody
Summary: Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Organa-Solo, and Matt Solo are three brothers who love you to death (why? You don't know, but are you complaining? NO). These are headcanons detailing the intricacies of your complex, fluffy, balancing act of a relationship with all three of these beautiful boys.Warning: Meme trash, YouTube/Vine references, gratuitous cursing (mostly from Matt and Ben), and Attack of the Sudden Boner ahead. Rating subject to change if I want to include sexy times.(Otherwise known as, I got through my third anxiety attack in two weeks, I wrote three lesson plans, and I need an outlet for the rest of my creative (read: neurotic) energy. Enjoy!)





	Triplet Tango: Headcanons for Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work I'm posting...anywhere. In a long time. I need to get my creative energy out, so I'll do it through headcanons first. You guys can request what you want with the triplets and, if it gets enough of a good response (or if you all push me to), I can make headcanons for other characters/groups, too. Um, I hope you enjoy.

\- Kylo is ridiculously formal with the event, even if it’s just an at-home dinner date.

\- He spent all of his free time looking up recipes ever since you agreed to the date.

\- You know that YouTube parody video where the mom is ridiculously anal about cleaning her house and she proclaims, “There can be no evidence of living here,” or something along those lines? Kylo is like that, but multiply it times one- _hundred_.

\- Even after taking a toothbrush to the crown molding, he still thinks his apartment looks like shit.

\- Wears his hair down even when he’s cooking because he’ll be _D A M N E D_ if you see his ears and he’s not on guard.

\- Decides on a simple yet heartfelt dish that also counts as meal prep for the rest of his week, so a one-skillet dish with loads of healthy fats, veggies, and protein.

\- He likes using a lot of fragrant ingredients like lemon and fresh herbs, so his apartment smells like a Yankee Candle shop, only not so cloyingly artificial that it suffocates you before you even  _enter the store._

\- Kylo makes sure he picked out a movie with an engaging plot and no sex scenes.

\- (He loathes the sudden-boner with a passion ever since it ruined your third date with him at the pool. Mothers recoiled in horror. Children cried. You couldn’t stop laughing. A travesty.)

\- Wears jeans and a button-up because he’s about to make this a restaurant-quality date. He put a candelabra on the table and decked it out with electric tea lights, used his mom’s quilt as a tablecloth (it looks really legit), dimmed the lights, _and_ took the toothbrush to the feet of the chairs. He is neurotic.

\- Sends you a fancy eInvite via text _and_ email. It’s super professional and you’re wearing jeans and some dusty shoes from freshman year of college. To say you feel underdressed is an understatement.

\- You change into a more business-casual type of deal. Hell, you even polish yourself up by washing your hair for the first time in, like, two days.

\- Take a selfie! You’re gorgeous. You decide to send it to Kylo to warm him up for the fox that'll be sitting at his dinner table.

\- _T H E A T T A C K O F T H E S U D D E N B O N E R_

\- Kylo was not prepared for your amazing selfie and now must cook with a sudden boner. It continues to destroy his life.

\- You arrive at his place and he has two glasses of what smells like _expensive_ liquor set on the island in his kitchen. You smell baked goods. _Chocolate_ baked goods. You waltz inside and linger at the island, absentmindedly swinging your hips from side to side. Kylo goes back to putting the finishing touches on his meal.

\- “Chocolate’s an aphrodisiac, Kylo,” you purr as you take a glass of the proffered liquor and sip it.

\- _S U D D E N B O N E R_

\- Kylo worries about how this date will turn out if the Sudden Boner keeps attacking, but he knows his food is on point, so he’s not at all worried about how you’ll like it.

\- You tell Kylo as you shovel his _delicious_ food into your face that he didn’t have to dress up and make this a hole-in-the-wall three-star-Michelin restaurant type of date. You are fine with Olive Garden.

\- “No love of mine will ever eat at an Olive Garden,” Kylo retorts while taking up a spoonful of food and holding it up to your mouth. He wants to feed you. You are still five bites deep into your plate.

\- Feed him instead! You grab up a spoonful and all but shove it into his mouth. Kylo’s plump lips wrap around the spoon. He keeps the utensil in his mouth for longer than necessary while staring you down.

\- _A T T A C K O F T H E S U D D E N B O N E R: REDUX_

\- You don’t know this, but Kylo turned the curse of the Sudden Boner onto you by lasciviously fellating your eating utensil and pulling his head back with a wet ‘pop’ on purpose. You just know that you’re wondering what else that mouth can do. It left your spoon looking like it just came out the dishwasher.

\- WhatTheFuck.jpg. When did Kylo turn the heater up? Why are you so self-conscious? Does your hair look okay; do you have food around your mouth? So many questions arise with the Sudden Boner.

\- You and Kylo manage to fall into a lull of easy conversation and occasional spoon fellating (by Kylo). You tell Kylo about your promotion at work and your great grades in school. He smiles and is glad that he decided to make molten lava cakes. Now it can be celebratory dinner!

\- After the main meal, he takes the empty plates and goes into the kitchen. The molten lava cakes baked perfectly, but that makes them regular double fudge chocolate cakes, not molten lava cakes. He’s peeved, but doesn’t even show it as he _aggressively_ dusts confectioner’s sugar and places strawberries on the cakes.

\- “The cakes look really…powdery. Was everything all right in there?”

\- “It’s fine,” Kylo says as he sets your cake in front of you. It is moist and so _chocolate-y_ and absolutely scrumptious. You have the sneaking suspicion that your boyfriend is a chef and he just hasn’t told you. He pouts at his immaculately baked cake. “It was supposed to be molten lava cake.”

\- “Babe, this is, like, fifty times better. Holy shit. I have a young, sexy Ina Garten as my boyfriend.”

\- Kylo smiles at this and feeds you a bite of his cake. You take it eagerly and _try_ , you really do _try_ to fellate his spoon, but you forget there’s food on it and you almost choke yourself on chocolate cake.

\- Kylo comes around the table and whacks your back a couple of times when you just can’t get rid of that cough. Holding your hand up, you nod at him in thanks. What would you ever do without him?

\- “Did you enjoy your dinner?” Kylo’s stomach is in knots as he massages your shoulder. He wants you to like the dinner, he wants you to like his apartment, he wants you to like _him_ so much and he worries—

\- “Did I? This was great; more than I deserve. Thanks, Kylo. You’re a prince.” And you kiss his neck since that’s the only area you can reach from your place on the chair.

\- _R E V E N G E O F T H E S U D D E N B O N E R_


End file.
